TG Caption 1: La venganza
TG Caption 1: La venganza'''http://dannyblues24.deviantart.com/art/TG-Caption-1-La-venganza-401906755or (translated as '''TG Caption 1: Revenge) is a TG Caption made by Dannyblues24 on deviantART. Story Original Daniel buscaba la manera de vengarse de sus 2 amigos por el hecho que lo hayan dejado hacer todo el trabajo escolar el solo. Un día Daniel mientras limpiaba el sótano de su casa encontró una muy extraña tenia varias marcas de símbolos antiguos, el decidió abrirla por la curiosidad de saber que tenia la caja, dentro de la caja había 2 botellas y una decía: “Pócima TG” y la otra “antídoto”. Daniel saco la botella Pócima TG y debajo de ella había un papel que decía: “Esta pócima solo funciona con hombres para que se transformen en chicas”. Que estupidez –Dijo Daniel mientras miraba la pócima y en un golpe se le ocurrió una idea- vamos a probar si en verdad funciona la pócima. Varios días después en la casa de Daniel, el y sus 2 amigos estaban jugando Pokémon Black and White. Bueno ire por un vaso con agua. ¿Quieren un algo de beber? – Dijo Daniel- Si, yo también quiero un vaso de agua -respondió Alejandro- Yo, igual – respondió Mario- Bueno regreso en un momento – Dijo Daniel mientras salía de la habitación- Varios minutos después regreso Daniel con 2 vasos con agua y se los dio a sus amigos, ellos se bebieron todo. Espero que esa pócima funcione – Murmuro Daniel- Hubo un destello en la habitación, Daniel cerró los ojos por un momento y escucho un grito de una chica. ¿Qué pasa por que gritan?- Pregunto Daniel mientras abría los ojos y se dio cuenta que sus 2 amigos no estaban si no 2 chicas, una chica con un largo cabello rubio con grandes pechos mientras vestía un uniforme escolar muy similar a lo que se ven en el anime y la otra chica con un largo cabello negro con algo de busto con el mismo uniforme que la chica rubia - ¿Qué le pusiste al agua? –Pregunto la chica rubia- ¿Primero que nada díganme quien es cada una? –Pregunto Daniel mientras miraba a las chicas- Yo soy Alejandro y obvio que ella es Mario –Respondió la chica de pelo rubio mientras señalaba a la otra- Bueno Alejandra y María les diré que le puse al agua, le puse pócima que te cambia de sexo –Dijo Daniel mientras miraba a Alejandra- no se preocupen el efecto no es permanente, la única manera de volver a la normalidad es bebiendo el antídoto pero no se los daré tan rápido, tendrán hacer que yo les diga por dos semanas, se podría decir que es mi venganza por no ayudarme con el trabajo escolar. Maldito regrésanos a la normalidad ahora mismo – Dijo María mientras trataba de calmar su ira- No nos darás el antídoto si te lo pedimos ¿verdad? – Dijo Alejandra mientras miraba a Daniel- Si exacto, no se los daré hasta que pasen las 2 semanas –afirmo Daniel- estas 2 semanas serán divertidas para los tres. Este seria mi primer TG, no se como hacer con el forma de texto asi que lo puse asi la imagen no es mia la descargue hace tiempo asi que no tendre el link guardado Translated TBA. Trivia *The girsl used in this was Sena Kashiwazaki and Mikazuki Yozora. References Category:Dannyblues24 Captions Category:DeviantART Captions Category:Spanish Captions